


The Tales of Numenor

by Inthebeginning



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthebeginning/pseuds/Inthebeginning
Summary: The Tales of Numenor as told by the Dunedain in later ages.The tales shall be the ground work for a later story, that is now in the making and being constructed. It treats the making of the Dunedain and their role in the Lord of the Rings as well as what happens when one is left rootless and homeless.
Kudos: 1





	1. Vairë and the kings of Numenor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it somehow fitting, that the Dunedain would worship the valier Vairë. For she stands for eternity in some sort of way and is the companion of Mandos.

And in the times where the Numenoreans desired to visit Aman[1] and the shores of Valinor[2] and were not yet grim though, they paid homage to Vairë[3], the weaver of the worlds and her loom of Starlight and Sunshine wove the patterns that the world would follow. And Vairë took great interest in the Númenoreans for they embalmed their dead set for eternity and in some way or another, they themselves became immortal, although their souls stayed of mortal nature for the gift of Eru Ilúvatar was not to be renounced. Nonetheless Vairë weaved gladly the ends of Tar-Minyatur[4] and many more after him, for mortals were fascinating creatures to her, so short lived and many deeds they did in their short time upon the face of the earth.

She was deeply troubled upon Mandos[5] refusal to share with her the secret of the gift of mankind and for a while, she did not speak to him, for she was angered and felt betrayed by her mate.

And when the Númenoreans defied the Valar[6] and grew wearier and more arrogant, she watched with care and when the Númenoreans drew their thread from her slender fingers, then she no more wove the Future of their kings. Vairë was deeply angered by it and asked her mate to curse them with the doom of Mandos – but he refused. And Vairë felt betrayed once more and much time passed before she spoke again to Mandos, yet the world did not perceive it, for time in Mandos halls drew slower and sometimes it was non-existent. After all he was master and lord of the dead.

Nonetheless she watched the fate of the Númenoreans and sent harsh storms over the island and dark rains and even though the fate of people had been torn from her hands, she still carried the threads of the island in them and with quick fingers she wove dark and deadly storms and with that, the dark days descended upon the heirs of Elros and little was left of Beren and Lúthien[7] and her sorrows which once she wove into the most glorious tapestry in Mandos halls.

And for many days, Mandos watched her troubled and could not forget the sorrows of his mate, who was so deeply bruised by treachery of mankind.

Soon amongst the arrogant and doomed Numenoreans walked some that were light and fair and Eru and the Valar forgave those, for they were pure in their heart yet cowards and Mandos showed Vairë their deeds and she heard their prayers and she was gladder once more because the threads of their mortal souls were laid into her hands again and Mandos praised them, for they made his mate happier and more gleeful.

Long decades they bowed before the lady of the dead and placed their corpses upon burrows for preserve and Vairë was pleased for she could now weave their faces in peace and did not need to hurry and rush upon their arrival in the halls of waiting. And often was she seen – wandering amongst the burrows, not in body but spirit and the Númenoreans that were too greedy and arrogant to bow their head to the Valar soon grew to fear the misty creature, that seemed to take a hold of their dead and Vairë took great pleasure in taking away their ancestors and leaving nothing behind but uncompleted memories, for they had not reasoned with learning the faces of their beloved by heart for embalmed they lay, conserved for eternity.

But Vairë blessed the burrows of the Faithful and her spirit was a well-received guest among them and the Faithful did not fear the creeping figure of the weaver, for they knew of her powers and her protection over them. Altars of stone and wood and gifts were dedicated to the weaver of the worlds and often she took those gifts home to the halls of her mate for them to share and adorns their halls.

And when Ar-Pharazôn[8] sailed out – blinded by the coaxing tongue of Sauron, to conquer the lands of Aman and the seat of the Valar, Vairë spared the Faithful and led them through safe passage over the troubling waters and sent Elendil, who was then leader of the Faithful, a dream through Irmo, and Manwë blew wind across all the lands, yet the speck of sea, where Elendil sat, he spared and Vairë was grateful and glad for finally she held all the threads of the Númenoreans in her hand once more and never again, did they deter from the guiding hand of the Valar.

And Vairë protected the burrows of the Númenoreans many ages of mortal men, until the witch king of Angmar took land and country and the dead from them and exiled the Númenoreans to the wilderness of the lands for his master, Sauron, blamed the Faithful for his failure upon the Valar and hated them most ardently – but the Firstborn he hated more.

* * *

[1] Aman are the undying lands of the Valar and the elves.

[2] Island before Aman, it can only be found by the firstborn folk.

[3] One of the Valier and wife to Mandos

[4] The name given to Elros, once he ascended the throne of Númenor. Elros was the brother of Elrond of Imladris. Contrary to his brother he chose the gift of men and therefore death. Of Elros the line of kings descends and is until the fourth age continued in Aragorn. The descendants of Elros are granted a significantly longer lifespan than that of normal men.

[5] Mate of Vairë and keeper of the dead

[6] Here I am referencing to the tragedy that lead to the sinkage of Númenor.

[7] The couple that granted to all their descendants the choice between immortality and mortality. Of which descendants were Elros and Elrond.

[8] Last king of Númenor


	2. Of Nimirroth and Tûrdor

When Elendil and Anarion and Isildur sailed from Rómenna across the great Sea and to Middle-earth, many of their people were carried on their ships of which Elendil held four and Isildur three and Anarion two and together they escaped the wrath and ruin of the Valar of which some still held the Faithful in their good graces, yet still Elendil had to watch and bear the ruin of his home lands as he sailed East, towards the plains and riches of a world his forefathers had placed in ruin.

And upon Elendils ship sat Nimirróth, second daughter of Amandil and sister to Elendil, mother of none and daughter to many. Not fair was she but great – in heart and spirit and her lays carried Elendils ships across the sea and to Eregion where he set foot and his people set foot and he became the first king of Arnor. And much was lost and few remained and yet he walked many leagues to the sea of Nenuial that lay bare beneath the shadows of the Emyn Uial and there he set camp and Nimirróth loved it dearly there and Elendils wife, Aglaril begged her husband to dwell there and so Annúminas was built, its towers of carven stone, stretching daring across the lake and for many years they dwelt there in peace, whilst many others walked more east and to lands that were later called Cardolan and Rhudaur.

And when Saurons forces grew again in the South – Elendil and the great Eleven-king Gil-Galad forged an alliance and amongst his commanders was Tûrdor of the Noldor. And when Nimirróth sung her lays of the lost Númenor and the mount Meneltarma and of its beauty and former glory – he was touched in his heart and Tûrdor took Nimirróth to be his wife and sealed the bond of the last allegiance.

But their union was fated under ill wishing stars, for some Valar may have forgiven but most did not and that was not clear in the beginning but in the end. For everything mortal has a beginning and an end and yet the Eldar do not. And it is not Eru Illuvátars wish for men and eldar to mingle.

But so Nimirróth followed her husband to Gondolin and lived unhappily amongst the Eldar for they mocked her and bestowed upon her the graces of a child and she sang many lays of her misery and blinded eyes for she had only seen the beauty and grace of the Eldar and not their immortal arrogance and wisdom.

And so many years she dwelt and bore Tûrdor a son and a daughter, which she named Baron and Morwen, for her first child was born in foreign lands and was therefore called _away_ and Morwen saw the light of day in Annúminas when the war was already waging and she was called _dark lady_ for she was born in dark times and her hair gloomed even mistier than her father Tûrdors had.

And Nimirróth waited for her husband to come home – but he never came, slain in the battles of the Dagorlands and Nimirróth who was bitter now towards the Eldar, yet not towards her husband, sat still for many days – depleted of all her sparks of life and a lay she touched nevermore. Nor did she ever lay her soothing hands again upon Morwen or Baron for they both looked like their father so much and she could not bear the pieces of her broken heart and so Nimirróth lay down her sorrows upon the shores of the western sea and wandled over the brim and once more became one with the sea.


	3. The lay of Elendil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around SA 3325  
> A lay that was written down by Belaen, first advisor to king Elendil and his steward. It was sung by Elendil whilst looking over the sea after he had left Numenor and it had tumbled back into the sea. Often he looked for the tall tip of Melenetarma, wishing, hoping for it to have not yet sunk in the water.  
> But that hope was never confirmed, for he never saw it, nor did he ever dare to set out to the sea that far again.

_Across the sea I came,_

_Far, and tired I am,_

_But no rest asight,_

_For my people have angered and betrayed,_

_And now we dwell, in exile and far away._

_And Isildur took what is ours,_

_The tree bestowed upon us by Eru,_

_And for that my heart sings,_

_Yet I do not know,_

_Where to find his ships,_

_For we lost them in the brim of the sea,_

_Where is he now?_

_Where are Isildur and Anarion?_

_For I miss them deeply and my heart weeps._

_Lost in the abyss of angry gods._

_Oh Eru I only wish for one,_

_Peace and freedom bestowed upon my people,_

_For my forefathers have sinned,_

_And now they are blamed._

_And now we pay with blood and fury,_

_With glittering gold and ghost warriors,_

_And all that once was is lost,_

_Dragged to the sea and turned to dust,_

_For Melenetarma is no more and all that once was returned to the sea._


	4. The prophecy of Malbeth the Seer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy written down by J.R.R Tolkien in the Appendix of the Lord of the Rings. I find it rather Important to ackowledge for it is refering to the choice made by the men of Gondor, to rather have Eärnil king and not Arvedui. Arveduis wife, Fíriel was the eldest daughter of Ondoher, the last king of Gondor and by the right of Numenor the heir of the kingdom. Now one can only wager if he wished to be king of Gondor because it was his wife's heirloom or if he simply wished to renew the former glory of the kingdom of Arnor and Gondor combined. His ulterior motives are very muc in the dark.  
> As he was refused the crown of Gondor, Arthedain shattered and he was killed in the icy bay of Forochel by ice and snow and the tides. There he is portrayed as rather greedy and little caring for the advice of anyone and ignores advice from the leader of the Lossoth. With his decision he losses three of the Palantir in the ocean and his own life, as well as the lives of the crew which sailed the boat, that was sent by Cirdan to the rescue.  
> Malbeth was seer at the court of Arthedain in Fornost, and king Araphant's advisor, Arveduis father. He is also the one, who urges the king to give Arvedui his name, which means traslated: Lastking.  
> It is rather morbid.

_Arvedui you shall call him, for he will be the last in Arthedain._

_Though a choice will come to the Dúnedain, and if they take the one that seems less hopeful, then your son will change his name and become king of a greater realm._

_If not, then much sorrow and many lives of men shall pass, until the Dúnedain arise and are united again._


	5. Song of the Dunedain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that those rhymes were sung by the Dunedain at the fires in the Angle, where they resided after Arnor was shattered to pieces. I find it rather fitting for them, because most of them did live semi-nomadic.  
> This one I would like to acredit partially to Halbarad and that he might have sung it whilst summoning the grey company.

_East and West, South and North,_

_Wander feet, upon mountain slope,_

_Between forest green and pillars hewn,_

_Hills of mist and lakes so deep,_

_Upon ruins and marsh, hummus and under Ark._

_Wander, wander, stranger far._

_Across the plains of Arnor,_

_Where grass is green and flowers bloom,_

_We call none home_

_For Wanderers we are,_

_And wanderers we shall be,_

_For all eternity._

Halbarad of the Dunedain, October 23, 3018 TA 


End file.
